


an explosive way to kick off your new career

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: a tale of too many wardens because i want everyone to be happy and heres how [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: just how tristan and levin get conscripted, levin wants to raise some hell, tristan is a good kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: tristan was the original potential recruit since he had just been made an enchanter, levins been an enchanter for a bit longer but his plan with jowen still went south fast) drabble starting like in the middle of jowan doing blood magic to escape n shit and like tristan has already agreed to go with the wardens but THEN BIG EXPLOSION





	an explosive way to kick off your new career

     “Alright, if that’s settled and you’re going to take one of our most talented young enchanters then I guess-”  
**_BOOM!_**

     “What in the world was that?” said Knight Commander Greagoir, his hand reaching for the sword at his side.

     “It sounded like it came from the basement below, Greagoir, we must hurry, there’s only one exit they could use,” First Enchanter Irving said, turning to his counterpart. Tristan glanced at the Warden whom he had just been given to practically, and before his new custodian could say anything, Tristan rushed after the First Enchanter and Knight Commander. Without looking behind him, he could hear the Warden rushing to follow.

     As they reached the entrance to the basement, Tristan could see three figures crouched by the door. Knight Commander Greagoir drew his sword and began to bellow at them.

     “Alright now, get out here before I have to put a Silence on the whole area. You should know that it doesn’t feel pleasant, even if it’s what you deserve for breaking the rules like this,” he shouted to them.

     “Please Greagoir, I’m sure that there is an explanation for this grievous breach of trust,” Irving said, trying to reconcile with him. One of the three figures, clearly the shortest one, stood up finally and Tristan recognized him as Levin, one of the other Junior Enchanters, but one who was probably going to be lifted to Senior Enchanter soon. One of the figures behind him tried to grab his arm to pull him back into the shadows but Levin shook him off and stood tall.

     “Levin, what are you doing down there, son?” Irving asked, his face contorting into something much sadder.

     “Don’t call me son, First Enchanter. We’re leaving, and there’s nothing you can do to stop us,” Levin called out. Beside him, the other two figures finally stood up to show their faces as well. Tristan recognized them both as Jowan, one of the apprentices, and Lily, one of the Chantry sisters who worked in the chapel.

     “Lily and I love each other, and we deserve a life together!” Jowan called out defiantly, even though his voice cracked part-way through. Tristan frowned, he had never thought that Lily would go against her vows like that.

     “Not gonna happen whelp,” Knight Commander Greagoir growled, before he motioned to the other templars to begin moving closer.

     “St-Stay back!” Jowan yelped, trying to keep Lily behind him. Levin reached for Jowan to pull him closer, so that Levin could fight the templars, seeing has he had infinitely more skill than the apprentice. Jowan startled at his touch, and screamed out of fright, drawing a knife out from who knows where.

     Tristan could see the Grey Warden next to him begin to move closer, but before anyone could blink, Jowan slashed at his own palm and cast a spell, using the blood spilling from himself. Tristan had never thought that the cowardly apprentice could ever think to resort to blood magic, but Jowan was able to knock out all of the templars that had been inching closer, including Knight Commander Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving. All Tristan could think to do was run to the side of his old mentor who had collapsed on the ground.

     “Blood magic?! Jowan! You swore that you would never!” Lily exclaimed, looking sick to her stomach. Jowan tried to reach for her, simpering apologies about how he had to, but Lily just put her hands out to push him away.

     “Get out of my sight! The Maker would not forgive such a sin!” she said trying to push him away, Jowan looked like he still wanted to convince her, but Levin grabbed his arm before he could.

     “Jowan, this is your chance to get out of here, I suggest you take it before they all wake up. I’ll keep them from following. Now go!” He said, looking Jowan in the eyes, then shoving him away, towards the doors. Jowan just sobbed and turned tail to run. Levin still stood tall, while behind him, Lily finally fell to the floor sobbing at the consequences of her actions. Behind Tristan, the Grey Warden still stood, not moving to go after Jowan, but instead staring at Levin.

     “So you’ll let him go?” Levin asked, staring the older man down.

     “I am no templar, errant mages are not of any concern. Only the Blight,” Duncan said.

     “You already have Amell, why are you still here then?” Levin asked defensively, starting to become visibly uncomfortable under the Warden’s stare.

     “Because you want to live, don’t you?” Duncan asked, confusing everyone. Before Levin could ask more, the templars and First Enchanter Irving began to awaken from their stunned state.

     “Where’d he go?! Where’d he go?!!” Knight Commander Greagoir began barking as he struggled to stand up in his bulky templar’s armor.

     “Clearly he has escaped, Greagoir, we can only send out templars to search for him now. I doubt he could have gotten far, as we all know, Jowan was not really the brains behind this operation.” At Irving’s words, Levin stood taller.

     “These two didn’t do any blood magic though!” Greagoir grumbled. “She however, is going straight to Aeonar. And she isn’t in your jurisdiction Irving so there’s nothing you can do about that decision. You two, take her away,” Greagoir commanded to two of his men. Lily’s sobs only grew louder, but she was compliant to go with them. The rest of the templars were still in a tentative circle around Levin, who looked completely lost in thought.

     “Levin, I must tell you that I am very disappointed in you,” First Enchanter Irving said, looking to Greagoir, a bit at a loss for a solution.

     “This is practically treason! Mutiny! We are well within our rights to make him Tranquil for this, Senior Enchanter candidacy be damned!” Greagoir shouted at Irving. Levin’s gaze then snapped to Duncan’s face, as though he suddenly understood everything.

     “I want to live,” he said, seemingly pleading with them.

     “You’ll still be alive, idiot, being Tranquil doesn’t-” Greagoir started, only to get cut off by Duncan.

     “Actually gentlemen, I am afraid I am going to conscript another of your mages today,” he said, calmly, almost without a care. Tristan was startled by this, looking to Irving who was standing beside him to see that the old man’s eyes were twinkling like they did when someone solved one of their equations correctly.

     “What?!” Greagoir shouted, clearly not okay with the idea.

     “Well, I guess that takes him out of our hands then, Knight Commander,” Irving said, hiding his grin.

     “Wha-?” Greagoir could barely get the word out of his mouth before Duncan began speaking again.

     “Now, if there are no further interruptions, I would like to take these two to Ostagar, to fight off the Darkspawn, as you two know well enough,” Duncan said, turning to leave, expecting Tristan and Levin to follow. Knight Commander Greagoir was still sputtering as Tristan shook Irving’s hand and turned to jog and catch up with Levin and Duncan, who had already started to leave.

     “Why do I feel like I’ve just jumped from the pot into the fire,” Levin grumbled as they made their way downstairs. Tristan could only shrug his shoulders, still mystified by Duncan’s actions.

     “At least the fire doesn’t have Knight Commander Greagoir,” Tristan said following Duncan down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to talk to me about this au please feel free to find me on mastodon! @youngizzik@fandom.ink !


End file.
